


Who are You?

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Song: Who (Lauv), Songfic, Warning: Cheating, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, this was painful to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: You had been drifting apart from Luka because you had caught interest in Lila. You began hiding your phone from Luka and often flirted with Lila over text. Luka could see that you weren't interested in him anymore and it broke him. He noticed so many things about you that were different and he couldn't take it. He only had one question: who are you?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Who are You?

Luka knew something was going on with you. He could see it in your eyes. You weren’t the same to him anymore. It left him to wonder what happened to make you do this to him. Why do you do this to him? What happened to you? Something drew you to someone else and he wanted to know why. 

You were currently sitting on the couch, texting Lila with hearts and wink faces. You had fallen for her and you were ready to move on but you didn’t want to hurt Luka’s feelings. Little did you know, he knew all about it. He had read the text messages while you were sleeping the night before and he was hurt badly.

Luka walked into the room and you quickly went to change apps but he suddenly spoke up, a look of hurt in his eyes. You looked up at him and leaned forward. “What’s wrong, Luka? You okay, hon?” You asked and he held up a hand as he looked like he was about to break down into tears. You suddenly had a sick feeling in your stomach. Did he know? 

Our minds have new eyes and visions of you  
Girl, I think I need a minute  
To figure out what is, what isn't  
These choices and voices, they're all in my head

“Don’t hon me,” he spoke, a knot forming in his stomach. “I know what’s going on with you and Lila. I want you to pack your stuff and get out.” Your eyes widened and you got up, about to argue back with him when he shook his head. He didn’t want to hear it. Tears started to pour down his face and he sobbed. You didn’t realize that you were taking it too far until now. You wanted to reach out and hold him. You wanted to apologize.

Sometimes you make me feel crazy  
Sometimes, I swear I think you hate me like uh  
I need a walk, I need a walk, I need to get out of here  
'Cause I need to know

Who are you?  
'Cause you're not the girl I fell in love with, baby  
Who are you?

“Who are you?” He asked, tears rolling down his face. “You used to be so kind and gentle but now...you’re just distant and mean. You’re nothing but a ball of anger. You lie to me, saying that you were just friends with her but now what? Are you guys friends with benefits or something? Am I not worthy enough for you?!” He spoke, causing you to step back. He did know. How did he find out? You didn’t know but you were hurt just by seeing how it affected him.

“Luka, I’m sorry. I-” You tried to explain yourself but he stopped you. He didn’t want to hear it. He sighed and looked at you, pain and mourn in his eyes. He sighed and shook his head, pointing to the bags beside him. Your eyes widened at the sight. He was kicking you out?

'Cause something has changed, you're not the same, I hate it  
Oh, I'm sick of waiting for love, love  
Oh, I know that you're not the one, one

Feeling hypnotized by the words that you said  
Don't lie to me, just get in my head  
When the morning comes, you're still in my bed  
But it's so, so cold…

“Get out. Go to Lila’s place if you love her that much,” he responded, sorrow in his voice as his bottom lip quivered again. “I don’t want to see you again. Don’t think about talking to me. I don’t want to hear it. I trusted you and this is what you repay me with? I should have known that you weren’t the one.” You had tears streaming down your face but you nodded and grabbed your bags, heading for the door. You took one last look at your now ex-boyfriend before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and/or my other work, you can go buy me a coffee here on ko-fi( https://ko-fi.com/quietwriter ) and maybe commission me!


End file.
